to the moon and back
by Captain MadHat
Summary: its a songfic the song is an old one of savage gardens. they don't go to the moon i promise... although that would be funny...hmm. anyway enjoy ADMM so don't read if you don't like!


_**It may seem bad but sometimes you just need to find the Brightside.**_

_A/n I this is sort of a rushed fic but I was bored and this turned out, not great. (Wince) anyways read and enjoy (cross's fingers) sorry I'm feeling really pessimistic today._

_Disclaimer: Yes I'm JKR in disguise writing a fanfiction about my own book (rolls eyes)_

Minerva walked nervously up to the headmaster office professor Dippet had summoned her from her Potions class. Albus Dumbledore her best friend had taken over her class for her as he had had a free. She gave the password and ascended the stairs. Armando looked grave when he had opened the door for her. She sat down worried now. He looked at her seriously "Minerva I have some very grave news to give you" He began "Your parents…" Minerva interrupted "They're dead aren't they?" He nodded in shock "Don't you want to know how?" She shook her head. She didn't care what had they ever done for her? She had spent years fooling herself into thinking they cared for her then her mother made it quite obvious she didn't when Minerva started at Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang where the rest of the family had attended. Minerva being a teacher had only made things worse. 

**She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
They're saying "Mamma never loved her much"  
And," Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection"**

"I don't see how it would matter." She said unemotionally. Armando looked shocked at her lack of emotions. He really wanted to hug her but he knew she wouldn't allow it. He coughed "Ah ok well I will give the day of the funeral off and how ever longer you need."

Minerva nodded "Thanks I will be back the next day."

Armando just shook his head again and wondered at the woman before him.

"There are also the arrangements of the will. You inherit everything as far as I know. Albus was the executor of the estate so talk to him. He already knows of their death."

Minerva nodded and stood up "Is that all headmaster?"

He nodded soberly and Minerva swept out his office. Processing what he had told her.

**But somewhere in a private place  
she packs her bags for outer space  
and now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
and she'll say to him**

Minerva continued down to her classroom hoping to catch Albus before he left. She did he was just telling the class how to finish the potion when she swept into the dungeon. He looked up surprised. The class also turned at the sound of the door. They just turned back to their cauldrons and continued with the mixing. It didn't matter that they had two teachers. The bell would go soon anyway. Albus looked at her in concern. He cared for her more than he was willing to admit in case of rejection. What he didn't realise it that she felt the same. Albus nodded to her and continued his instructions. Minerva just watched. The class bottled their potions and Albus let them go 5 minutes early to lunch knowing they would appreciate it. They did. They were gone in under a minute. Minerva and Albus left together not talking till they reached her office and the door was closed. Albus drew her into a hug. She leant on his shoulder. As glad as he was that she was in his arms.

**I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so would you be my baby?**

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes and said "Yes, Yes I'm fine. You know what it was like with them and me. We were never close. Dad was never there and Mum didn't care about me. She never had."

Albus nodded soberly he knew all to well what it was like in Minerva's household, her mother Athena didn't want children in the first place so she had never loved Minerva a lot and Minerva's father John was a pilot for the Air force as well as a back up wizard auror. He had tried to be there as much as possible for Minerva but his mission's (wizarding or muggle) generally meant no outside contact. John and Albus were good friends and Albus knew that John loved Minerva but it was hard especially when Minerva just closed up. John gave up trying to reach her he just disappeared too often to be there enough for her so he left her to her mother and friends. Minerva didn't spend one holiday home (except for Christmas day, which she avoided as much as, possible pleading, sick or out of the country or too much work) after she started Hogwarts. Spending it at the school, with friends or travelling using the money her favourite aunt had left her when she had died of a mysterious bite. Minerva had been devastated and her family had been angry that she had got all the inheritance, Not that Minerva had cared by then it was to late, Minerva wasn't part of the family anymore the only thing she retained was her name.

**She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
if love was red then she was colour blind**

Albus led her to a chair and she sat down. He sat opposite her. "Well as executor I have to tell you what you inherit."

Minerva nodded not caring she knew a lot of it would go to her cousins.

"You will get the McGonagall estate and everything in it including animals and your fathers' planes. You also get your fathers money in his vault plus a vault he set aside for you, these funds will be transferred into your own vault if you wish. These are the keys."

Albus handed her two keys. "Your mother's money is split between you cousins. You get everything else as it's on the estate."

Minerva smiled at him knowing why her father made the will so. Albus smiled back. Seemingly as always to read her mind.

"Thank you Albus for everything! You are a great friend. Are you coming to the funeral?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes of course not for your mother though." Albus answered smilingly soberly. They chuckled and rose for lunch. Minerva knew he understood! Albus held the door open for her. They walked down to lunch arm in arm. The students took no notice, as it was standard knowledge that the deputy head and Head of Gryffindor was good friends with the Potions Mistress and it was common to see them arm in arm. Minerva and Albus sat down to lunch. Albus next to Armando and Minerva next to him and Poppy Pomfrey on her other side. Lunch was soon served and soon Albus and Armando were engrossed in their conversation after Albus checked Minerva was OK. Poppy smiled at her and asked "So now you don't have to suffer Christmas any more."

Minerva chuckled Poppy and Rolanda Hooch were her best friends and had been since they were at Hogwarts. They knew she hated her family and the only time she had to see them was Christmas and she hated it. Now she was free.

"So you've heard."

"Yeah Alastor told me. The office had been told first apart from you." Minerva thought of Alastor Moody a very good "friend" of Poppy's.

"Oh yes and when did you see Alastor. They only died today." Minerva inquired archly raising an eyebrow. Poppy giggled and smiled mysteriously. Minerva rolled her eyes as Rolanda came bouncing in and sat next to Poppy.

"What have I missed?" She asked piling food onto her plate. Minerva and Poppy both rolled their eyes at each other Rolanda had an enormous appetite and high metabolism.

The flight instructor just looked at them confused until Poppy explained "Minerva is here for Christmas is the short of it." Rolanda sobered.

"I'm so sorry Tabby" Rolanda said in concern knowing the situation but they were still her parents.

"Its OK feelings haven't changed why should they it's not like they were ever there for me! Were they?" Poppy and Rolanda had no answer. Minerva had always claimed to have never loved her parents. Her friends weren't so sure. But Rolanda was relieved Minerva was Ok. They spent the rest of lunch teasing each other and questioning Poppy after Minerva had filled Rolanda in on the latest developments of Alastor.

**All her friends they've been tried for treason  
and crimes that were never defined**

Minerva and Albus met the next day at the front doors of the castle. Both were dressed in black. They walked to Hogsmeade and apparated to the funeral which was held on the McGonagall Estate in Scotland. When they arrived Minerva groaned and was about to turned around and apparate back when Albus grabbed her hand and gave her a look that said I know you hate them but these are your parents no matter what you thought of them.

Minerva sighed and turned back to the funeral. Albus smiled at her eyes twinkling. He leant down and whispered "You know we can leave as soon as the service is over. We do have a school to attend and the reception isn't being held at the mansion. The whole estate is sealed except for this small area and will continue to be sealed until you lift the seal. The family was extremely miffed at that and they know you won't lift the seal with them here."

Minerva giggled and thanked Albus. He was right she hated her relatives. They walked to the waiting funeral party and took their place among the mourners. The service was over in an hour and a half. Then there was the reception where were they all mulled around and small talked. (they were literally forced to stay) Minerva getting more and more frustrated as she stood next to Albus and nodded politely and made small talk. Eventually the mourners left and the family listened to the reading of the will, which Albus presided over. Soon after they left, Minerva and Albus apparated to the estate and let themselves into the house. They collapsed in armchairs in the living room. Minerva summoned the firewhiskey and two glasses as Albus rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of his headache. Minerva poured them each a glass or firewhiskey and handed it to Albus.

"Cheers" Minerva raised her glass to his and nodded mockingly. Albus smiled and downed his drink in one. Minerva followed suit. Albus settled back in his chair and smiled wearily at her. "Would you mind if I stayed tonight? I just don't want to go back to Hogwarts and know you all alone here in this huge house."

Minerva smiled, glad that he wanted to stay but she would never pass up a cahnce to tease him"And you not to lazy or to tired to apparate at all." Albus smiled mysteriously and shrugged.

"No not at all" He agreed smiling suddenly they broke and they laughed. Tension of the day was relieved. Albus smiled contentedly and said "I think I'll just sleep here I really can't be bothered to get up."

Minerva laughed and replied "Well, I guess you can sleep there if you really want to. I've got no idea what the guestrooms are like. I know the master will be ready because it always is. So I'll sleep there. But I'm sure we can rig something in one of the rooms for you."

Albus smiled "Thank-you"

Minerva got up and stretched like a cat and offered her hand to Albus. Who accepted it and Minerva pulled him up. Albus wasn't ready for the strength Minerva had so he had being getting up at the same time so he was pulled forward and came nose to nose with Minerva. They both smiled nervously and moved apart embarrassed. Minerva shuffled her feet and then it all came back to her and she walked out of the room Albus following. They headed up the stair conscious of the silent house. They walked up the corridor until they came to a handsome wooden door on their right. Minerva opened it to reveal the guestroom Albus had always stayed in when he was at the estate. The bed was surprisingly made and ready. Minerva looked around in shock and spotted a small creature sliding a warming pan out from under the sheets.

"Hello… who are you may I ask? I never knew my parents had a house elf well they hadn't when I last stayed at last Christmas?" Minerva askedout ofshock as surprised as Albus wasthat a house elfwas here, it hadenever beingmentioned in the estate listing.

The house elf squeaked "Dear lady and sir my name is Dill and I was hired to this house only a few weeks ago after been set free by my previous masters. You must be Minerva I have heard about you. I'm at your service. I hears you down stairs and hears your gentleman friend say he would be's staying over so I prepared the bed for him. The master room is already prepared. So I will be leaving you if you need anything please just call."

And with that the little creature wearing nothing but a dirty old tea towel around her body disappeared with faint pop. Minerva turned and raised her eyebrows at Albus. Who smiled "She seems to be a good house elf? It will help when you at the school to have someone looking after the estate."

Minerva was quiet for a second thinking before shesaid abruptly"I'll leave you to it Albus and I'll see you in the morning."

Albus nodded and Minerva left wishing she hadn't come at all. Albus was soon in bed but he couldn't sleep. Minerva was affectedy this house more than she cared to admit. There were too many bad memories here for her. Giving up on sleep he got out of bed and padded down towards the kitchen. As he walking he passed the library and turned back thinking he would pick up one of the many books which he could get engrossed in. As he opened the door he felt warmth come to his face. A fire was blazing and a figure was sitting in an armchair facing it. Staring into its depths Minerva struggled with her fear and emotions.

**She's saying "Love is like a barren place  
and reaching out for human faith is like a journey  
I just don't have a map for"**

Suddenly she cracked and silent tears slid down her face. The tears that she had learnt to hide so well! She had always cried silently, scared and hurt, she was scared to care for someone too much for the fear of being hurt. But her internal struggle was, she cared, in her opinion too much for Albus but was afraid of her emotions. Minerva had just had too many bad experiences. Albus stood watching her cry for a minute then he moved to leave but changed his mind and walked toward her quietly. She felt someone watching her and turned quickly gasping. She spun back around to the fire ashamed of herself and emotions. Albus crossed the space separating them and put his arms around her. She instinctively leaned into him and cried on his shoulder. They stood like that for a minute or two just standing there while Minerva cried herself silent.

"I'm so sorry Albus I don't know what came over me." Minerva said wiping her eyes.

"Minerva I am your friend you are allowed to use my shoulder to cry on. Its ok, it's just the bad memories isn't it?" Albus asked sternly butquietly revelling in the fact that she hadn't left his arms.

Minerva nodded miserably. Glad he was there. Minerva impulsively got and threw her arms around his neck and cried in the crook of it. Again Albus held her and let her gain control of her emotions again. Minerva eventually sniffled and lifted her head a tentative smile on her face.

"Thank-you I'm sorry I made you shoulder all wet." She said softly. Albus grinned "That's ok, it's fixable." They both laughed softly. Albus gave Minerva another quick hug and said "Well I was going down to the kitchens in search of hot chocolate would you like to join me?"

Minerva giggled knowing Albus and his addiction to anything sweet. "Yeah sure why not?" She smiled. Albus was in heaven knowing he was one of the few people to see her radiant smile let alone hear her laugh. He felt good knowing he could make her laugh. They wandered down to the kitchen arm in arm. Both lost in thoughts of each other.

**So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream**

**She's saying  
I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be my baby  
got a ticket for a world where we belong**

Minerva smiled at Albus and said "thank-you for everything."

"That's OK that's what I'm here for." Albus said softly. Then and there Minerva took a chance and kissed him. Minerva's lips covering his surprised Albus, but he soon relaxed and returned the favour. He was soon begging to deepen the kiss. Minerva gladly allowed him to enter. Whenhe didMinerva melted and moaned when Albus ran his long fingers through her hair. They were in heaven. They all too soon had to break the kiss, gasping. Albus smiled and said "I'm guessing we've both been very foolish?"

Minerva nodded blushing. Albus laughed softly, Minerva smiled, both feeling on top of the world. "Let's go somewhere more comfy!" Albus smiled. Minerva nodded and led the way up the stairs.

6 years later…

"Sometimes you just needed to take a chance and jump, the scariest part is the prelude to the jump not the jump itself and if you don't jump you wonder what would have happened if you had taken a chance! School is that jump and that chance, take it and embrace it" Albus sat down and the new headmaster clasped his wife's hand under the table.

**A/N this fic isn't my best and i'm sorry. i have others they are just sitting on my computer waiting to be finished! if inspiration hits me and i have an idea on how to make this better i will.**

xx

A phoenix who owner is bored and needs a new case


End file.
